


Reason

by sabinelagrande



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Crossgen, M/M, Punishment, Written on a Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-20
Updated: 2005-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was reason in everything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason

There was reason in everything.

He liked the school at night. The good students, if any of those actually existed, were all asleep. The staircases didn't feel like moving as much, so all was calm. Filch was free to put things right.

The bad students ruined all that with their sneaking. They destroyed the quiet reason of his hallways.

There was a reason he kept the chains properly maintained at all times. He smiled evilly at the blond boy hanging from his wall.

"You just wait until my father hears about this!" Draco snarled at the disgusting caretaker.

"Your dad is in jail, boy," Filch snarled back at him. "There's not a thing he can do now."

There was reason in everything. The boy was going to pay for disrupting it. Oh yes, he was going to pay.


End file.
